


Magnety

by Naerikil



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad and Happy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Jednou Alexej na letišti potká Žeňu a nestihne před ním utéct. Věci se konečně dají do pohybu a staré rány se mohou začít hojit. (Což je úplně nicneříkající, ale vůbec nevím, co k tomu jiného napsat :D )
Relationships: Evgeni Plushenko/Alexei Yagudin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Magnety

**Author's Note:**

> Mám obvykle docela blok psát o reálných postavách (možná proto mi trvalo čtyři roky, než jsem toto dopsala). Omlouvám se Jegvenijovi a Alexejovi za to, co jsem z nich udělala.   
> Извиняюсь перед вами, Евгений и Алексей. ОЧЕНЬ извиняюсь.

Belhal jsem si to po letištní hale a nějak samovolně se mi vybavila doba, kdy se ke mně hrnuli fanoušci, kdykoli jsme se objevil na nějakém veřejném místě. Okamžitě mě obklopili, žádali si autogram, fotku, podání ruky. Dívky jedna přes druhou pištěly, že mě milují… Dnes si mě nikdo ani nevšimne. Ani slečna při pasové kontrole nezvedla udiveně oči, když si přečetla mé jméno. Nedá se říct, že by mi ten humbuk zas tolik chyběl. Jen to ve mně občas vyvolává zvláštní pocit nostalgie. Jsem s tím sice smířený, ale přesto stále cítím podivnou prázdnotu uvnitř, když si uvědomím, že jedna etapa mého života skutečně definitivně skončila a já se pomalu začínám vytrácet ze vzpomínek.

_Jagudin… Jo, to jsem už někdy slyšel. To byl nějaký sportovec, ne?_

Byl. Ale to už je hodně dávno. Teď mi táhne na čtyřicet a brusle jsem pověsil na hřebík. A když už je jednou za čas opráším… tak to dopadá, tak jak to dopadá.

Zato on má, zdá se, hromadu lidí okolo sebe stále.

Blond vlasy, pitomý účes (od té doby, co se oženil, už vypadá líp, ale pořád žádná sláva), známé pohyby a gesta… Jen to stačí, abych ho i na tu dálku poznal. A pokud by to přece jen bylo málo, pak jeho nos mě nenechá na pochybách.

Pár lidem se podčmrknul, s jinými se vyfotil, vyslechl si, jak mu vždy fandili, jak je nejlepší, jak ho obdivují… Pitomě se u toho culil, odpovídal naučené fráze a jakmile mu dali první příležitost, klidil se pryč. Zářil jako sluníčko, ale jen co se dostal z dohledu, obličej se mu protáhl.

Šel mým směrem a já jasně viděl, že ani on si na nohou není úplně jistý. Hned mi hlavou problesk článek, který jsem náhodou zahlédl v jednom bulvárním tisku. Spekulovalo se tam, že dvojnásobného vítěze olympijských her, trojnásobného šampiona světa, sedminásobného šampiona Evropy a tak dále blablabla, čeká další operace zad. Bral jsem to jako nějakou fámu. I když vlastně nevím, co mě k tomu vedlo. Vždyť už dřív byl na rozsypání a doktoři ho každou chvíli museli nějak vylepšovat. Nadřeli se na něm jak koně, promlouvali mu do duše, aby se šetřil, že medicína je sice mocná, ale ne všemocná, a až si s těmi zády jednou pohne moc, nepomůžou žádné drátky, šrouby ani umělé součástky. V lepším případě se už nikdy nepostaví na brusle. V horším na nohy. A on stejně dělal všechno proto, aby jim zase co nejdřív ležel na stole. Nezajímalo ho, že v těle začíná mít víc železa než kostí. Že i když ho teď nic nebolí, tak prostě ještě není v pořádku a potřebuje po operaci nechat ránu pořádně zahojit. Ne, on se hned hnal na kluziště. Prý trénovat. Prý Olympiáda. A co z toho nakonec měl? Další operaci. A místo olympijské medaile si může vystavit ten svůj zlomený šroub. Možná díky němu konečně pochopil, že jeho dny v profesionálním sportu jsou sečteny. To ale neznamenalo, že konečně začal myslet na své zdraví. Když se občas dívám na ty jeho exhibice, na to, co tam předvádí, jen čekám, kdy sletí na zem a už se nezvedne.

Utíkal od skupinky fanoušků přímo mým směrem. Nedalo se úplně říct, že bych z toho byl nějak zvláště potěšen. Chtěl jsem vzít do zaječích, ale zjistil jsem, že se nějak nemůžu pohnout z místa. Jako bych přimrznul. Moc se mi nechtělo se s ním vidět. Vlastně se mi nechtělo vůbec. Absolutně jsem nevěděl, co od něj můžu čekat.

Už delší dobu se o nás nemluvilo jako o věčných rivalech a my se za ně taky nepovažovali. Rivaly jsme přestali být v okamžiku, kdy jsem skončil se závodním ježděním. Ještě dlouho jsme měli tu nálepku, ale tou dobou už jsme byli… kdo vlastně jsme byli? Naše setkání bývala, pokud teda k nějakým došlo, jakože jsme se oba snažili, aby to bylo co nejméně časté, chladně odměřená. Snažili jsme se nevšímat si jeden druhého, nezmiňovat nic, co by s tím druhým souviselo, a pokud nebylo vyhnutí, vždy jsme se pokoušeli volit co nejneutrálnější odpovědi. Viděl jsem několik záznamů z takových setkání a musím říct, že jsme to hráli dobře. Dokonce i mě to video chvílemi přesvědčilo, že jsme si navzájem putna. A přitom atmosféra vždy bývala tak hustá, že už by se ani krájet nedala, protože by se na ní ztupil každý nůž. Vlastně jsem pořád tak trochu čekal, kdy na mě Jevgenij vyletí a rozsekne mi bruslí hlavu. Ale tohle nebylo kvůli rivalitě. To, co mezi námi bylo, mělo se sportem jen velmi málo společného. Bylo to něco, co jsme nikdy nevyslovili nahlas. Něco, co jsme střežili v sobě. Něco, co nikdo jiný nesměl vědět. Něco, co jsme se báli řešit, ale věděli jsme, že jednou si to vyříkat musíme.

Přesto jsme nebyli nepřáteli, jak nás někdy v novinách nazývali. Ale co jsme teda byli? A co jsme teď? Nevím. A letiště není místo, kde bych to chtěl zjišťovat.

Jeho oči na mě spočinuly o trochu déle, než abych to mohl nazvat letmým pohledem. Nevypadalo to, že by měl v plánu změnit kolizní kurz s mou osobou. Doufám jsme, že ho zachvátí stejná vlna zbabělosti jako mě, prostě se otočí, bude dělat, že si mě nevšiml a zmizí. Jenže to on očividně neměl v plánu. Hrom aby ho na místě upražil!

Byl už skoro u mě a já si uvědomil, že mi srdce bije tak, až jsem se začal obávat o svůj hrudní koš.

Kývl mi na pozdrav. Váhavě jsem mu ho oplatil a uvnitř sbíral odvahu na rozhovor. Nerad jsem si to přiznával, ale svým záměrem neproplout jen tak okolo mě docela vykolejil. Ale to se za žádnou cenu nesměl dozvědět.

"Co ty tu?"

"Co asi můžu dělat na letišti? Okurky tu nesázím." A cos čekal, že ti odpovím, že tak čučíš? Na blbou otázku blbá odpověď. No dobře, mohl jsem mu říct něco smysluplnějšího, ale tak trochu jsem doufal, že ho tohle odradí od záměru se se mnou bavit. Jsem zbabělec, přiznávám bez mučení. Nechci to řešit. Ne teď. Ne nikdy. Raději žít v tísnivé nevědomosti s pocitem, že něco mezi námi není uzavřené než začít rýpat do staré rány. Jsem takový srab, až je mi ze sebe skoro špatně.

Mírně pozvedl obočí a nejspíš si pomyslel, že jsem idiot. "Myslel jsem, jestli někam letíš nebo jsi přiletěl. Nebo na někoho čekáš."

"Stojím v příletové hale a mám u nohy kufr." Odolal jsem poznámce ve stylu _Ach jo, ty jsi nikdy nebyl moc bystrý chlapec, Žeňo._

"Z dovolené?"

"Tak nějak. Byl jsem na návštěvě doma."

"Co nového v Petrohradě?"

"Všechno při starém." Pořád jsem to mohl ještě utnout a nějak se vypařit, ale nechtěl jsem, aby si o mně myslel, že se bojím. Dodal jsem si tedy odvahy a zeptal se: "A ty?"

Zaváhal. Asi přemýšlel, nakolik popravdě mi má odpovědět. Už otvíral pusu, když v tom se zarazil. Očima přeletěl po okolí a mi došlo, co se mu nezdálo. Začínali jsme poutat pozornost. A to nebylo v zájmu ani jednoho z nás. Ve stejný okamžik jsme se dali do pohybu a šli směrem k východu.

"Přiletěl jsem… z Izraele," odpověděl mi nakonec.

Takže hrajeme na férovku?"Tušil jsem to. Už jak sis to rázoval od těch děvčátek tam. Jako laňka!" narážel jsem na jeho nejistou chůzi a hned mě napadlo, že to asi nebyla nejvhodnější poznámka. Na setinu se mu v obličeji mihnul stín čehosi, co jsem neuměl pojmenovat, ale bylo mi jasné, že jsem ťal do živého.

"No ty taky nejdeš moc jistě!" oplatil mi stejnou měrou a já mu musel dát za pravdu.

Před tím mi odpověděl otevřeně a já měl pocit, že bych měl taky. "S bruslením jsem skončil před pár lety, když jsem začal mít problémy i s druhou kyčlí. To víš, ne? Byly toho plné noviny. Ale sem tam neodolám, vyjdu na led a vzpomínám na doby, kdy jsem byl ještě schopný odjezdit Zimu a podobné. Jenže roky a zranění už jsou znát a teď mě dostal i dvojný lutz. Nějak jsem se nestihl dotočit a ta kyčel ten dopad neustála. Asi se urazila, že po tolika letech pořád nemá klid, a dává mi to pěkně sežrat," chechtal jsem se, ale ve skutečnosti mi do smíchu vůbec nebylo. Když jsem si uvědomil, co jsem skákal na Olympiádě… A teď už nezvládnu ani dvojné skoky. Mám už teď nový život, ve které mi bruslení vůbec nechybí, ale přesto mě při takových chvílích zasahuje vlna, rovnou rozbouřený příboj, trýznivé nostalgie.

"A všechno ok?"

Jeho starost mě dojala. "Bolelo to jak čert, tak jsem s tím okamžitě letěl k doktorovi. Naštěstí to prý není nic vážného. Ptal se mě, jak jsem k tomu přišel. Stačilo, abych řekl brusle, a dostal úplně šílený výraz. Vypadal, že má v plánu mě zmlátit berlama. Prý jestli k němu ještě jednou přijdu s něčím, co jsem si udělal na ledě, odmítne mě spravovat. No a ty…?" zeptal jsem se tiše. Trochu ostýchavě. Nevěděl jsem, jestli mám právo se ptát na takové otázky.

Šli jsme směrem k autu, o kterém jsem odtušil, že je jeho. Potvrdilo se mi to, když vytáhl klíčky a ono ho přivítalo bliknutím blinkrů. Hodil tašku do kufru, zavřel ho, opřel se o něj a teprve pak začal vypadat, že se mi chystá odpovědět. Chystal se k tomu dlouho. Nic jsem neříkal. Jednak jsem nevěděl co a jednak jsem si uvědomoval, že se mu neodpovídalo jednoduše, protože každá další operace znamená jen problém.

"Další dva šrouby," hlesl konečně. "Je jen otázkou času, kdy i já neustojím dvojný lutz." Zvedl hlavu a hořce se pousmál. "To je konec. Definitivní. A tentokrát už doopravdy."

Nevěděl jsem, co na to říct. Cítil jsem, že bych měl. Něco jako to bude dobré. Jenže jsem věděl, že to dobré nebude. Ne pro někoho, pro koho jsou brusle úplně všechno. Kruci, nejsem moc na utěšování. I když jsem měl pocit, že on o něj ode mě stejně nestojí, "Víš, co budeš teď dělat?"

Pohled upíral někam do dáli. "Mám školu krasobruslení, tomu se teď chci nejvíc věnovat. Mimochodem, nedávno jsme doopravovali halu. Patří teď k těm nejlepším v Rusku," řekl a podle hlasu na to byl patřičně hrdý. Pak stočil oči ke mně. "Stav se někdy," dodal s takovým zvláštním podtónem. Odrazil se od auta a šel k předním dveřím. "No nic, musím domů. Jana bude nervózní."

Při jejím jméně mě v hrudi píchla... píchl ten pocit, který jsem si zakázal cítit při čemkoli, co se týkalo Žeňova osobního života. Postřehl jsem, že studuje můj obličej, a tak jsem se rychle odvrátil. Nechtěl jsem, aby viděl můj výraz, aby si domyslel… Ale bál jsem se, že už to stejně udělal. Naštěstí to nijak nekomentoval a šel se posadit.

Stáhl okýnko a podíval se na mě. Zase tak nějak zvláštně. "Rád jsem tě viděl. Opatruj se."

Automaticky jsem žbleptnul, ať on taky, a díval se, jak odjíždí. Ještě chvíli jsem tam pak stál neschopný pohybu.

Co to všech sakra mělo znamenat?

Donutil jsem se pohnout. Ani nevím jak, ale najednou jsem se ocitl ve svém autě. Srdce mi bušilo, běhal mi mráz po zádech, v uších mi šumělo, ruce se mi třásly, chtělo se mi smát a zároveň brečet. A to všechno jen z toho, že jsem ho zase viděl…

Zatřásl jsem hlavou a donutil se dát alespoň trochu do normálu. Bylo mi jasné, že celou noc neusnu a budu se utápět ve vzpomínkách. Ale to si chci nechat až na soukromí. Teď se ještě musím donutit soustředit, abych se přes moskevský provoz do toho soukromí dostal. Než jsem ale vyjel, potřeboval jsem si zařídit ještě jednu věc.

Vzal jsem mobil a se sebezapřením jsem vytočil číslo své ženy, abych jí řekl, že se dnes domů nedostanu. Neříkala na to nic, nejspíš jí to bylo i jedno. Než ale pověsila, kousavě mi sdělila, že děti budou smutné. Je mi jasné, že to řekla jen proto, aby mě žralo svědomí. Její záměr vyšel. Ale já domů nemohl. Nutně jsem potřeboval být sám.

Vyjel jsem a ze všech sil jsem se snažil soustředit na řízení. Jel směrem k místu, kde jsem měl ještě jeden malý byt. Pořídil jsem si ho krátce po tom, co jsem se doma přestal cítit vítaný. Kdyby nebylo dětí, žil bych už trvale tam.

Kufr jsem kopl do rohu a neobtěžoval se s vybalováním. To počká do zítřka. Nebo do pozítří. Nebo prostě do té doby, až se dostanu z toho podivného stavu.

Žeňo, proč jsem tě jen musel dneska potkat? Proč jsem tě musel vůbec kdy potkat?

Všiml jsem si tě hned první den, co jsi přišel. Byl jsi takový hubeňoučký, takové chrastítko. Byl jsem si jistý, že jednou skočíš a rozsypeš se. Brzo jsi mě vyvedl z omylu. Nejen že ses nerozsypal, ale dokonce jsi na těch tenkých nožičkách dokázal skákat lépe něž ostatní děcka, která jezdila o dva tři roky déle než ty. Než jsem se nadál, byl jsi druhý nejlepší v naší skupině a dělal jsi všechno proto, abys mi ukradl mé prvenství.

Štvalo mě to, ale ne až tak, jak jsem se snažil hrát. Neustále jsem ti říkal, ať táhneš zpátky do toho svého Volgogradu. Popravdě jsem ale byl rád, že jsi tady. Že mi někdo šlape na paty. Nutilo mě to neustále se snažit zlepšovat. Ale ani za nic bych to nikomu nepřiznal. Ani sobě. A tak jsem se snažil namluvit si, že tě nesnáším. Namlouval jsem si to tak urputně, až jsem tomu uvěřil.

Ale choval jsem k tobě ještě další cit, který jsem si styděl přiznat. Obdivoval jsem tě. Hrozně moc. Bylo ti jedenáct a byl jsi v Petrohradě sám. Úplně sám. Nechápal jsem a do teď nechápu, jak jsi to zvládl. Musel ses o sebe nějak postarat. Já byl o dva roky starší a svačinu mi musela chystat máma, aby byla aspoň co k čemu. Ty sis ji musel dělat sám. Občas jsi měl chleba s máslem, občas jen suchý krajíc, jindy polovinu jablka a někdy vůbec nic. Peněz z domu nepřicházelo moc, a tak jsi chodíval sbírat na ulice lahve, aby sis trochu polepšil. Byl jsi ještě dítě a musel jsi zvládat tolik věcí. Já bych to na tvém místě nedokázal. Muselo to být neskutečně těžké. A já to to vůbec neulehčoval… Byl jsem malý sobecký hajzl. Neměl jsi tu žádné kamarády a ve skupině jsme tě zezačátku moc nebrali. Nebrali je slabé slovo. Hodně děcek tě nemělo rádo, protože ses zčistajasna objevil a hned ses díky svým schopnostem stal Mišinovým oblíbencem. Šikanovali tě a já se k nim často připojoval. A nešetřil jsem tě. Ty jsi to všechno vydržel se vztyčenou hlavou. Štval jsi mě s tou svojí silou. Hrozně jsi mě štval. Protože jsem věděl, že já zdaleka nejsem tak silný. Chtěl jsem tě vidět zlomeného. A pak… když se mi to nakonec poštěstilo, neměl jsem z toho vůbec radost. Bylo to tehdy na jedné ze soutěží, které jednou za čtvrt roku pořádal Mišin pro všechny své svěřence. Jako ceny byly medaile z tvrdého papíru obalené v barevném alobalu. Každý si tam přivedl rodiče, aby se pochlubil, jak mu to jde. Jen ty jsi tam byl zase úplně sám. Snažil ses to nedávat najevo, ale já viděl, jak tě to mrzí. A tentokrát víc než při předchozích třech soutěžích, protože teď jsi poprvé dostal tu vytouženou hliníkovou medaili. A hned stříbrnou.

Ostatní to pochopitelně naštvalo a chtěli ti něco provést. Ty ses tehdy zdržel v šatně a mě vyslali, abych zjistil, co tam tak dlouho děláš. Připlížil jsem se ke dveřím a opatrně nakoukl dovnitř. Už pár kroků od šatny jsem slyšel něco, čemu se mi ani nechtělo věřit. Když jsem ale nehlédl dovnitř, ujistil jsem se, že mě uši neklamou. Seděl jsi tam na lavičce, k hrudi si tiskl medaili a hořce plakal. V návalu vzlyků ses celý otřásal. Volal jsi mámu a říkal jsi jí, jak se ti stýská, jak jsi tu sám, jak tě nemá nikdo rád. Jak jsi dneska jezdil jenom pro ni. Ten tvůj zoufalý hlásek slyším v hlavě dodnes.

Od té doby bylo něco jinak. Jako by tvé horké slzy roztopily led kolem mého dětského srdíčka. Pochopil jsem, jakou bolest se snažíš dusit v sobě. A už jsem k tobě nedokázal být tak zlý. Snažil jsem se, abych se choval pořád stejně, přece jen jsem měl své místo a partě a nemohl jsem prostě ze dne na den začít zastávat outsidera. Navíc když už nás tehdy brali jako soupeře. Navenek jsem se tvářil, že jsem proti tobě stejně jako všichni ostatní, ale ve skutečnosti jsem dělal všechno proto, abych tě bránil. Všechno, co jsem mohl, abych neztratil tvář. To jsem nechtěl. Jak už jsem řekl, byl jsem malý sobecký hajzl.

Čas běžel a já si najednou uvědomil, že tě sleduju jinak než před tím. Teď už to nebyla jen snaha chránit tě, abys už nikdy nemusel kvůli nám brečet. Ne jen abych se ujistil, že jsi v pořádku. Najednou jsem si začínal všímat i věcí, které mi dřív unikaly. Třeba že pod tou pitomě střiženou ofinou máš krásné oči. Že máš roztomilý úsměv. Že při svých jízdách jsi skoro jako baletka. Že tvé kostnaté tělo začíná dostávat více mužské rysy. Pod kůží se ti začaly rýsovat svaly a klín se plnil světlými chloupky. Nedokázal jsem se bránit touze podívat se, když jsme byli ve sprše. Zdávalo se mi o tom. A po takových snech jsem se vždy budil s mokrým pyžamem. Až bolestně dobře jsem si uvědomoval, co se děje. A nesnášel jsem tě za to. Proč jsi mi to dělal? Proč právě ty? Holky se mi líbily. Hodně si mi líbily. A já se líbil jim. Čehož jsem pochopitelně začal využívat poměrně brzo. Jenže ani toužebné polibky někde v křoví, ani sahání na jejich měkké tělo, ani o několik let později sex… nic z toho mi nepřinášelo takové potěšení jako jen myšlenka na tebe. Často jsem ji musel zahánět ledovou sprchou. A často to nepomohlo. Pak jsem s pocitem viny rukou zajel do klína a představil si tebe. Stačilo málo. Jen myšlenka na to, že bych se mohl dotknout tvého těla způsobila, že jsem se udělal tak mohutně, jak nikdy s nikým jiným. Tak hrozně hrozně moc jsem po tobě toužil!

Ale nebyla to jen fyzická přitažlivost. Zdaleka ne, a to bylo to, kvůli čemu jsem celé noci nemohl spát. Užíral jsem se tím, že… že tě chci mít vedle sebe, držet za ruku, objímat, hladit, líbat, šeptat ti, jak moc tě… Zakazoval jsem si to cítit, i když jsem věděl, že je to zbytečné. Nedokázal jsem se tomu bránit. S každým dnem to bylo silnější. Bál jsem se, že se neudržím, že si něčeho všimneš. Ale v té době jsi žil jen pro bruslení a nic jiného pro tebe neexistovalo. Za což jsem byl rád.

A pak se něco změnilo. Nevím přesně kdy. Najednou jsem na sobě cítil tvůj pohled. Jiný než dřív. Dřív býval soutěživý, někdy zlostný. Teď byl spalující a toužebný.

A tehdy to začalo. Ty jsi to věděl, já jsem to věděl. Věděli jsme to oba. Neskrývali jsme, že to víme. Jen jsme s tím nic nedělali.

Žralo tě, když jsi mě viděl s holkami. A já se ti s nimi schválně ukazoval, abych ti dal najevo, že si z celé té situace nic nedělám. A ty jsi samozřejmě věděl, že to není pravda. Sjel jsi mě pohrdavým pohledem, ve kterém jsem ale přesto viděl, jak moc ti ubližuju. Ty ses mi za to mstil tím, že jsi mi ukazoval, o kolik jsi lepší na ledě. Navzájem jsme se tak škádlili a pak se v tichosti usmiřovali. Dával jsem ti pohledem znát, že ty jsi pro mě ten jediný, a ve tvých očích jsem viděl, že i já pro tebe.

Jen jednou jsme překročili bezpečnou linii, za kterou jsme se doposud drželi.

Stále mi běhá mráz po zádech, když si na to vzpomenu. Já bych k něčemu takovému nikdy nesebral odvahu. Ale ty… Ty jsi byl vždycky ten odvážnější, Ženěčko.

Tehdy jsme zůstali v šatně jen my dva. Byli jsme jen zamotaní v ručnících, protože jsme právě vyšli ze sprchy. Stál jsi čelem k velkém zrcadlu na stěně. Já byl za otevřenými dveřmi skříňky. Ale nemohl jsem odolat touze podívat se. Srdce se mi skoro zastavilo, když jsem viděl, že na mě hledí tvůj odraz. Tak nějak zvláštně. A pak… nechal jsi ručník spadnout na zem a já se mohl pokochat celým tvým tělem. Byl jsem vyděšený, nevěděl jsem, co děláš. Ale ten nádherný pohled mě zcela paralyzoval. Pozvedl jsi ruku, položil si ji na rameno a pak s ní pomalu klouzal dolů. Níž a níž. Nespouštěje ze mě oči, začal sis ho pomaličku honit. Mé tělo reagovalo okamžitě. Měl jsem v hlavě úplně prázdno. Vůbec jsem nedokázal na nic myslet. Poodstoupil jsem ode dveří a začal dělat to co ty. Sledoval jsem tvůj odraz a ty zase můj.

Když bylo po všem, zpanikařil jsem, vůbec jsem nevěděl, co dělat. Ty ses ale klidně sehnul pro ručník a neobtěžuje se s ním jakkoli zakrýt, šel ses umýt. Když jsem se trochu vzpamatoval, následoval jsem tvého příkladu. Zašel jsem do sprchy, která byla co nejdál té, ve které jsi byl ty. A tam jsem zůstal, dokud jsem si nebyl jistý, že jsi pryč ze šaten.

Několik dnů bylo mezi námi podivné dusno. Ty jsi mě propaloval očima a já před tebou zbaběle utíkal. Teď, když na to zpětně vzpomínám, snad jsi tehdy čekal, že přijdu… Že něco řeknu. Že se to nějak vyřeší. Ale já byl zbabělec. Nechtěl jsem to řešit. Bál jsem se to řešit. Raději pokračovat v tom podivném soužití. Nakonec ses vzdal. Zase jsme žili vedle sebe. A dělali, že se nic nestalo. Že se nic neděje. Mezi námi.

Milovali jsme se a jeden druhého jsme za to nesnášeli.

Byl to jeden z důvodů, proč jsem odešel od Mišina Doufal jsem, že když tě nebudu vídat, podaří se mi zapomenout. Jak naivní jsem byl! Nic se nezměnilo, i když jsme spolu nebyli. A když jsme se potkali, ten proklatý cit dal o sobě tak silně znát, že mě srazil na kolena. Třásl jsem se, nedokázal jsem tě přestat sledovat. Ale bál jsem se dostat se s tebou do kontaktu. Možná jsem se bál toho, co bych uviděl. Toho, že už se na mě budeš dívat jinak. Že už pro tebe nic neznamenám. Největší strach jsem měl, když jsme se potkali poprvé od té doby, co jsem odešel. Zlobil ses na mě, viděl jsem to ve tvém pohledu. Ale taky jsem tam viděl… že se nic nezměnilo. Strašně mě to vyděsilo, ale zároveň jsem byl neskutečně rád. Tak moc to se mnou zamávalo, že jsem prostě utekl. Nemohl jsem být tam, kde jsi byl ty.

Pokaždé, když jsme se měli potkat, jsem se bál. Toho, že se na mě budeš dívat jinak. Že tě naše odloučení vyléčí a já už nikdy neuvidím ve tvých očích tu sžírající touhu. Ale nikdy se to nestalo. Stále tam byla. A je do teď.

Byly jsme dva magnety otočené k sobě opačnými póly, ale snažili jsme si namluvit, že ty póly jsou stejné.

Povzdechl jsem si. Neměl jsem ho dneska potkat. Všechno se zase tak zkomplikovalo…

Někdy jsem si nevzpomněl i několik týdnů, jindy se mi o něm zdálo prakticky denně. Občas mi chyběl tak moc, že jsem porušil přísný zákaz, který jsem si dal. Věděl jsem, že si tím způsobím bolest. Že akorát zjitřím vzpomínky, odtrhnu strup z rány, která se nehojila, a pak budu tiše brečet do polštáře a nadávat na to, jak je život nespravedlivý. Ale přesto jsem se neovládl, šal na internet, k němu na instagram. Stálo mi to vůbec za to? Smál se z fotek. S dětmi. S ženou. Byl šťastný. Beze mě. Žárlil jsem. Strašně moc jsem žárlil. Tak, že se to slovy nedá popsat. Měl jsem pocit, že shořím zevnitř.

V poslední době jsem naštěstí měl poměrně klidné období a když už jsem si sem tam vzpomněl, nebyl to ten typ vzpomínky, která drásá nitro. Ale naše setkání probudilo mé city z lehké dřímoty a ony se teď snažily dohnat všechno, co zaspaly. Celého mě zaplavil ten cit, o kterém jsem chtěl, abych ho nikdy nepocítil. Bylo ho tak moc, až mě to skutečně fyzicky bolelo. Velice záhy se k tomu přidal ještě jeden pocit. Ten, proti němuž se vždy snažím bojovat a v drtivé většině případů prohrávám.

S rezignovaným povzdechem jsem si zajel rukou do klína. Představoval jsem si, že to, co mě tak pevně svírá, není má ruka, ale on. Představoval jsem si, jak přivírá oči, zaklání hlavu, kouše se do rtu, tiše sténá, šeptá mé jméno… Sevřel jsem druhou ruku v pěst a zalitoval, že v ní nemůžu cítit jeho tvrdý penis. Hladil bych ho a laskal jako ten svůj teď. Až do úplného konce.

Vlny neuvěřitelně silného orgasmu pomíjely a já si začal uvědomovat, že ten, kdo se může dívat na jeho přivřené oči, zakloněnou hlavu, skouslý ret a na všechno, co dělá při sexu, je jeho žena. Manželka.

Stočil jsem se do klubíčka a přetáhl si přes hlavu deku. Jako by mě snad mohla oddělit od té kruté reality venku. Zavřel jsem oči a odešel do snového světa, kde byl Žeňka jen můj.

Původně jsem měl v plánu ve svém malém útočišti zůstat jen do rána druhého dne, ale nakonec se jedna noc protáhla skoro na dva týdny. Nechtělo se mi domů, nechtělo se mi mezi lidi, nechtělo se mi nic. Nechtělo se mi dýchat, když jsem nemohl být s ním. Skoro jsem nevylézal z postele, a pokud už jsem byl hladem nucen opustit byt, můj pobyt ve světě lidí se omezil na několik kroků ke stánku na rohu, kde jsem nadiktoval množství a druh pirožků a bez rozloučení odešel.

Častokrát se mi zdálo, že bez Ženi nemá ráno cenu ani vstát, ale vždycky jsem se dokázal donutit fungovat. Nebyl jsem přece jediný nešťastně zamilovaný na světě. Tak proč je to teď jiné? Proč tu teď ležím a mám pocit, že chcípnu?

Byl v tom ten náš rozhovor. Co se to vlastně stalo? Jak jsem to měl chápat? Jako nezávazný pokec dvou známých, kteří na sebe náhodou narazili? To rozhodně ne. Sotva by se za mnou dobrovolně hrnul, abychom jen tak prohodili pár slov. Ta záležitost mezi námi byla pro oba tak ožehavá, že jsme se snažili nelézt si navzájem do cesty, abychom si nemuseli připomínat to, co nás bolelo. Zdá se, že on našel odvahu postavit se té bolesti.

A to bylo to, co mě tak vykolejilo. Všechno to naše soupeření, nevraživost kvůli tomu, co cítil, nenávist ke mně, protože to cítil, všechno tohle bylo nejspíš pryč. Zdá se, že se s tím dokázal smířit a našel odvahu si to všechno konečně vyříkat. Jenže já ne, sakra! Klepu se z představy, že ten rozhovor, o kterém jsme už od počátku věděli, že přijde, se skutečně blíží. Bál jsem se to řešit teď. Nechtěl jsem. Měl jsem obavy, co bude pak. Ale on měl očividně víc odvahy. To, že mi nabídl, abych se přišel podívat na jeho školu, bylo vlastně jeho pozvání k tomu, abychom celou záležitost uzavřeli. Nějak. Věděl jsem, že bych měl přijít. Bude to tak nejlepší. Jenže… Žít v nejistotě bylo hrozně těžké, ale ono vyslechnout si _ne, sbohem_ taky nebylo nic jednoduchého. Přece jen nejistota dávala aspoň nějaké naděje… A já o ty naděje nechtěl přijít. O své nereálné naděje, které jsem vlastně ani nechtěl, ale neuměl jsem si představit život bez nich. A tak jsem tu návštěvu pořád odkládal a čím víc jsem to odkládal, tím míň jsem měl odvahy tam jít.

Nedokázal jsem se zbavit myšlenek na něj. Pořád byl se mnou, při každém kroku, nešlo se ho zbavit, měl jsem pocit, že snad zešílím. Snad jen ve spánku jsem si od něj mohl na chvíli odpočinout. A tak jsem celé dny ležel v posteli, snažil se spát a doufal, že až se probudím, bude mi líp. Jenže ono mi bylo spíš naopak. Pořád tu byl a já byl z celodenního polehávání úplně vyřízený. Všechno mě bolelo, připadal jsem si jako kulička nesquiku po půl hodiny v mléce a byl jsem zničený, jako bych snad nespal poslední čtyři geologické období Země. Potřeboval jsem dobít nějakou energii.

Vyskočil jsem z postele, rychle se oblékl, popadl klíče a vyšel na ulici dřív, než mě mé depresivní já stihlo začít přemlouvat, že se mi vlastně nechce.

Možná jsem z toho svého temného brlohu měl vyjít už dřív. Bylo fajn se zase hýbat, cítit na kůži slunce… A hlavně bylo hrozně fajn, že jsem musel myslet. Teď je červená, vyhnout se žebrajícímu dědkovi, tam je viklavá kachlička, tam vysypané nějaké svinstvo, bože, co to tu jde za zjev?

Už jsem si chtěl říct, jak skvělý ta procházka byl nápad, když v tom… Bezvadné. To si ze mě někdo tam nahoře dělá srandu? Dělám všechno pro to, abych na něj nemyslel… a přijdu zrovna sem. Stál jsem před jeho školou a přemýšlel, jak se stalo, že jsem sem vlastně došel.

Že by to bylo nějaké znamení?

Tobě už vážně šibe, Alexeji…

Tak co teď, když už tu jsem? Otočit se a zase zalézt do své nory? Nebo se už konečně přestat chovat jako zbabělec?

Hleděl jsem na hlavní vchod a věděl jsem, že musím. Že jestli teď odejdu, tak se za to budu nesnášet. Se zatajeným dechem jsem vkročil dovnitř a tak trochu doufal, že mě třeba vrátný vyhodí. Nebo že tam Žeňa nebude… To bych se totiž rozhovoru vyhnul a ne kvůli svému strachu. Jenže vrátný se na mě mile usmál a Žeňu jsem našel dřív, než bych chtěl. Stačilo projít kolem šaten a nahlédnout na kluziště. Byl tam… Létal z jednoho konce na druhý. Jak hadr na holi. Blbec. Zase si něco udělá. Kolik mohlo uběhnout od té jeho poslední operace? Něco přes měsíc?

Nenápadně jsem se připlížil blíž. Vypadalo to, že tu nikdo není. Nejspíš je přestávka mezi výukami, soudě podle rozbitého ledu a připravené rolby. Posadil jsem se na stoličku a sledoval ho. Už to nebylo tak ladné jako když mu bylo sedmnáct, šlo vidět, že skáče s obtížemi, ale stále to zvládal mnohem lépe, než nějaký tuctový krasobruslař. Nabral rychlost, odrazil se, naprosto čistě a jistě dopadl a hned na to skočil znovu. A mně během setiny sekundy bylo jasné, že …. Chtěl jsem zavřít oči, abych to neviděl, ale nemohl jsem k tomu víčka přinutit. Nedokázal jsem ani mrknou, abych se aspoň na vteřinu nemusel dívat, jak dopadl na obě nohy, ještě se snažil chvíli udržet rovnováhu, ale pak tvrdě spadl na led.

Pitomec! Uvědomuje si vůbec, kolik je mu let? Takové věci se po třicítce už neskáčou. A už vůbec ne, když je celý smontovaný!

Ta jeho pospravovaná záda jsou méně odolná k jakýmkoli otřesům a zrovna tento byl pěkně velký… Hned mě napadlo, co všechno se mu tam mohlo zase pohnout, a srdce mi sevřela neviditelná ledová dlaň. Stiskla ho pevněji, když jsem viděl, že se nezvedá.

Přeskočil jsem mantinel a rozběhl se k němu. A bylo mi úplně fuk, že nerespektuju cedulka, kde se psalo, že se na led nesmí ve venkovní obuvi. Šíleně jsem se bál a už za cesty jsem na něj chtěl křičet _co tě bolí? Kde tě to bolí? A jak moc to bolí?_ Nechtěl jsem ale ze sebe dělat hysterku, tak jsem se ovládl a jen se zeptal, jestli je to dobré.

Čuměl na mě jak červ ze švestky. Zrovna mě tu nejspíš nečekal. Pokusil se posadit, ale něco ho očividně strašně zabolelo, tak ještě zůstal ležet.

"Záda?" Nedokázal jsem se zeptat beze strachu.

"Hlava," hlesnul. "Vidím celé galaxie."

Oddechl jsem si. "Tak doufám, že ses praštil dost silně, aby se ti už konečně rozsvítilo." Chtěl jsem mu pořádně vynadal, ale úleva byla natolik velká, že jsem nemohl nic než se jen pitomě usmívat. A on jen ležel, díval se na mě a já měl pocit, že je mu jasné, jak mi teď je.

Po chvilce se znovu pokusil sednou a tentokrát už se mu to povedlo. S moc pomocí se postavil a já ho dostrkal ke kraji kluziště. Když dělal tři kroky ke stoličce, raději jsem ho podepíral, ačkoli už se zdálo, že to zvládne i sám.

"Lepší?" přišoupl jsem si k němu druhou židličku.

"Jo. Už je z galaxií jen pár slunečních soustav." Opřel se lokty o kolena a zavřel oči.

Teď by se asi hodilo, aby se mě zeptal, co tu dělám. Ale to by bylo zbytečné, protože to ví. Ale možná by bylo lepší, kdyby to udělal. Takto bylo jen ticho a já se necítil vůbec dobře. Měl jsem pocit, že je ně mně, abych začal. Jenže já nevěděl jak.

To máme ale dneska pěkně, co? Jak jde život? Kolik se ti tu učí dětí? A jen tak na okraj, strašně tě miluju a nemůžu bez tebe být, nevíš, co s tím?

Takhle asi ne… Vyděl jsem, že se nadechuje, a sevřel jsem ruce v pěst.

"Jsi tu pěšky?"

Čekal jsem větší hrůzu.

"Jo."

"Já autem. Myslíš, že bys mě mohl odvést? Mně se všechno ještě trochu motá, tak bych asi neměl moc za volant."

"Jasně." Asi by nebylo od věci odpovídat víc než jedním slovem, ale mně bušilo srdce tak silně, že jsem přes to hlasité buch buch buch, které mi znělo v hlavě, nemohl vůbec myslet.

"Ty bydlíš někde u řeky, že? To ses pěkně prošel."

"No, vlastně jdu od parku Kolomenskoje. Mám tam byteček, když si potřebuju od všeho odpočinout. A ten park je jak dělaný na procházky." Pogratuloval jsem si. Dvě věty, a dokonce jednou souvětí.

"Hm… To je skoro čtyři hodiny pěšky, ne?"

"Chtěl jsem se na chvilku jen tak projít a ono se to nějak protáhlo," pokrčil jsem rameny. No jo, má pravdu. Vážně jsem šel skoro čtyři hodiny. Ani mi to nepřišlo.

"Jen tak projít… Na čtyři hodiny a skončíš zrovinka tady," doslova zacvrlikal. "No nic, jdu se umýt, ať můžeme jet." Ale znělo to spíš _ať už to máme za sebou_ a mě po té větě zachvátila neskutečná panika. Vážně to má v plánu. Doopravdy. Chvíli jsem si naivně myslel, že skutečně chce jenom hodit domů a ten zbytek se odloží na jindy… někdy na neurčito. A čím to neurčito bude neurčitější, tím lepší. Ale ono zjevně ne.

Než se umyje a převleče, bude to ještě chvíli trvat. Za tu dobu bych klidně mohl utéct… A nechat ho tu, aby po takové šlupce do hlavy řídil… V žádném případě. Navíc… Je mi jasné, že o mé odvaze nemá příliš valné mínění, ale myslet si o mně, že jsem největší zbabělec na světě, taky nemusí. Stačí, že si to myslím já… A když už se to všechno dalo do pohybu, tak vydržím do konce. Ať už má být jakýkoli.

Veškerá odvaha šla do kytek, když vyšel ze šatny s tím, že můžeme jet. Podal mi klíče a já se snažil přikázat své ruce, aby se netřásla, když jsem si je bral. Zase se na mě díval jako na tom ledě a já měl pocit, že do mě vidí a že před ním nedokážu nic utajit.

Nasedli jsme mlčky a mlčeli jsme jeli až k prvnímu semaforu. Měl jsem představu o tom, kde bydlí, ale úplně stoprocentně jsem si jistý nebyl, tak jsem se pro jistotu zeptal. On mi odpověděl a dodal, že ta cesta, kterou bychom tam byli nejrychleji, se opravuje, takže musíme jet jinudy a hned mi i řekl, jaké jinudy má na mysli. Já byl tak vynervovaný, že mi nic nedocházelo, dokud jsem nezastavil na červené v pruhu, který vedl jak rovně, tak doprava. Rovně je to k němu a doprava… Najednou mi došlo to, co mi mělo dojít hned, protože to bylo nad slunce jasnější. To, že se zrovna teď opravuje cesta, kterou před několika měsíci teprve dokončili. To, že mě navedl zrovna na tuto křižovatka, i když k němu domů vedla spousta jiných cest. To, jakým tónem si na stadionu jakože jen tak náhodou zjišťoval, kde bydlím. A já blbec mu to ještě upřesnil! Co teď? K němu, ke mně? Tak nějak jsem počítal, že to všechno proběhne u něj. Ani by mě nenapadlo uvažovat o tom, že by to mohlo být u mě. Ačkoli je to docela logické. On má s největší pravděpodobností doma děti a… ženu, kdežto já mám prázdný byt, jak jsem mu sám řekl. Na jednu stranu jsem vždycky snil o tom, že jednou k něčemu dojde, představoval jsem si právě ten rozhovor, který nás teď čeká, a vždycky to skončilo více nebo méně nevinně. Ale teď, když hrozilo, že k tomu skutečně může dojít, jsem byl nervózní jak kotě v umyvadle a přemýšlel jsem, jestli ten blinkr mám dát, nebo ne. Když ne, tak ho odvezu domů, vyložíme karty na stůl, anebo spíš palubní desku, protože dost možná zůstaneme jen v autě, možná si dáme pusu a pak všechno (snad) skončí. Ale když ho vezmu k sobě… Kdo ví, co se stane. Kdo ví, co plánuje, aby se stalo! Co vlastně z toho chci víc? Zatraceně, měl bych se rozhodnout, ta červená nebude věčně. Jenže když já tak zoufale nevím!

V zorném poli jsem postřehl, jak se lehce natočil mým směrem a sledoval mě. Propaloval mě pohledem a já úplně cítil, jak v jeho očích klesám níž a níž… Teď už musím být někde u zemského jádra.

Pak jsem postřehl pohyb a první věc, která mě napadla, bylo, že mi chce za mou neskutečnou zbabělost jednu ubalit. Na což by měl po těch letech víc než právo. Žádná rána ale nepřišla, místo toho se ozvalo rytmický zvuk blinkru, který spustil přesně ve chvíli, kdy naskočila oranžová.

Bylo mi, jako by mě polili ledovou i vařící vodou zároveň. Dech se mi zrychlil, ruce se roztřásly a já měl co dělat, abych vůbec zařadil. Rozjezd poměrně dobře vystihoval, v jakém jsem rozpoložení. Dvakrát mi to zdechlo a napotřetí jsem to zase s plynem tak přehnal, že chudák auto zraněně zanaříkalo. Teď už nebylo cesty zpět. Ne pokud jsem si chtěl zachovat aspoň ten zbyteček důstojnosti, který mi zůstal.

Po zbytek cesty jsem se snažil nevnímat ho v periferním vidění. I tak jsem si byl stoprocentně jistý, že mě sleduje. Cítil jsem to. A raději jsem neuvažoval o tom, co si o mně musí myslet. Hrozně jsem už chtěl být z toho auta venku, ale zároveň jsem se toho okamžiku neskutečně bál. A pak najednou jsem stál před domem a měl jsem pocit, že jsem se sem dostal snad za sekundu, ačkoli to při tomto provozu mohla být dobrá půlhodina.

Byl jsem pořád nervóznější a nervóznější, i když už na stadionu jsem si myslel, že to víc nejde. Měl jsem chuť to natahovat co nejdéle, ale na to teď nebyla vhodná chvíle. Mohl by nás tu spolu někdo vidět, nedej bože vyfotit, a to by nebylo fajn. Novináři umí udělat z černé bílou a kdo ví, co by si mohli navymýšlet. Například pravdu…

Přeběhli jsme do auta ke vchodovým dveřím, odtud do výtahu a pak rychle ke mně. Zavřel jsem za sebou dveře a měl jsem pocit, jako by to byla brána do pekla.

"Nemám tu úplně uklizeno. Nečekal jsem… návštěvu."

"Návštěva se už tu taky moc nečekala," utrousil mírně kousavě, ale hned na mě mrkl, jakože to zas tak vážně nemyslí. Což mě ale zas tak moc neuklidnilo.

Odvedl jsem ho do obyváku, posadil ho a divil se, jak dokáže být tak klidný. A pokud nebyl, tak to aspoň skvěle hrál.

"Dáš si něco?"

"Panák by bodl," odpověděl a mírně se ošil, čímž dal najevo, že opravdu není tak nad věcí, jak se tvářil. Což mě docela potěšilo.

"Moc toho tu nemám. Vlastně jenom vodku. Ani nevím, co tu dělá, asi jsem si od kohosi dostal."

"Ty si nedáš?" zeptal se, když do sebe obrátil skleničku a zajedl ji okurkem.

Zapřemýšlel jsem, nakolik se mu mám otevřít. Je mi jasné, že dnešek bude takovým dnem pravdy, ale přece jen… Bylo to pro mě takové nepříjemné téma. Ale asi bych měl být upřímný.

"Já… no, s alkoholem musím opatrně. Však víš."

Povytáhl obočí. "Pořád ještě?"

Trochu zahanbeně jsem uhnul pohledem. "Spíš zase znovu." Nechci vidět, jak se tváří. Řešit problémy pitím je ubohé. Vím to. Věděl jsem to vždycky. Jenže jak už se s tím jednou začne…

"Proč?" zeptal se tiše a měkce. Docela mě to překvapilo, čekal jsem, že si vyslechnu jinou reakci.

"Problémy se ženou… a tak celkově s láskou," dodal jsem skoro neslyšeně a zahleděl se z okna, abych se nemusel dívat na něj. Slyšel jsem, jak si povzdechl. A pak přišlo soucitné _Ty jsi blbec, Jagudine._

"Ty jsi to vždycky uměl zvládat lépe…" No ne, nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem to já, kdo to nakousl.

"Spíš se jen umím lépe přetvařovat," zaznělo po chvilce.

Zvedl jsem oči k jeho skleničce. Tak strašně moc bych si chtěl dát taky. Protože teď to přijde. Cítil jsem, jak je to blizoučko. Kdyby ten rozhovor byl člověk, cítil bych, jak mi dýchá za krk.

Nejspíš odtušil, co se mi honí hlavou, protože vstal a odnesl alkohol do kuchyně. Já si uvědomil, že pořád stojím, ale než jsem zvážil, jestli bude lepší si sednout na gauč k němu nebo si přinést židli, byl zpět, znovu si sedl a natáhl ke mně ruku.

"Pocem," mávl rukou.

A já šel. Nevěděl jsem, co má v plánu, ale byl jsem rád, že vzal věci do svých rukou, protože já bych se nejspíš nerozhoupal. Když už jsem byl u něj, drapl mě za zápěstí a stáhl k sobě. Přivinul si mě a párkrát pohladil po vlasech, z čehož jsem měl málem smrt.

"Vypadáš, že se za chvilku složíš jak zahradní nábytek."

"Popravdě, taky se tak cítím," vypravil jsem ze sebe přiškrceně a pokoušel se aspoň trochu uvolnit, aby neměl pocit, že drží v náručí špalek, ale moc mi to nešlo. Bylo to tu. Vážně to bylo tu. Ten rozhovor, kterého jsem se tak šíleně děsil, před kterým jsem v panické hrůze utíkal, ta chvíle, kdy se všechno vyřeší, kdy padnou ta slova a přerve se nit citů, která nás pojila po celé ty roky nehledě na to, jak moc jsme se jeden druhému snažili vyhnout, uvolní se to nasbírané napětí a my se konečně budeme moc pohnout kupředu. Každý sám.

"Víš, že když jsem tehdy na letišti zmínil Janu, zatvářil ses tak nepříjemně, že z tebe muselo zkysnout mléko v celé Moskvě?" zachechtal se tiše a já se začervenal a trochu zrozpačitěl. Abych pravdu řekl, čekal jsem, že _ten_ rozhovor začne nějak… nevím, jinak než že mi předhodí, že i jen při zmínce o jeho ženě jsem od pohledu otrávenější než zrní na potkany.

"Ani nevíš, jak šťastný jsem v tu chvíli byl," dodal tiše těšně u mého ucha. "Když jsem viděl, že žárlíš. Neumíš si představit, v jakém neklidu jsem žil od doby, co jsi odešel od Mišina. Děsil jsem se každého našeho setkání, protože jsem se bál, že už pro tebe nebudu nic znamenat. A i když nemůžeme být spolu, nikdy jsme nemohli a ani jeden z nás to nejspíš skutečně nechtěl, nemohl jsem tě nechat jít jen tak. Bez toho, abych tě jednou jedinkrát měl tak blízko, jak jsem vždycky chtěl. Jednou a naposledy. A pak se moct konečně svobodě nadechnout. Chtěl jsem se toho pouta zbavit už od chvíle, kdy jsem si uvědomil, že nějaké je, ale teprve na tom letišti jsem pocítil, že jsem na připravený, že jsem konečně našel odvahu. A ty nakonec taky, i když jsem už skoro nedoufal…" zasmál se tiše.

"Bál jsem se, že…" zamumlal jsem, protože jsem jeho poslední větu bral trochu jako výtku, že jsem se tak dlouho nemohl rozhoupat, i když to tak nejspíš nemyslel. "Že… to řekneš, aby ses zbavil té koule u nohy, co tolik let s sebou vláčíš, a pak se sebereš a odejdeš a já nebudu mít možnost tě ani jednou obejmout. A tak jsem se tomu pořád vyhýbal, abych si náš rozhovor mohl představovat a nikdy nemusel riskovat, že to bude jinak."

Cítil jsem, jak jeho ruka pozvolna klouže po páteři nahoru a zastavila se mi na zátylku.

"A jak sis ho představoval?" vydechl tiše.

Mohl bych dlouhé minuty vyprávět, jak jsem si toto setkání vysnil. Ale já o tom nechtěl mluvit. Já to chtěl prožít. A teď už jsem věděl, že se nemusím bát odmítnutí.

Prudce jsem se vypjal a srazil se s jeho rty, který mi vystartovaly vstříc. Byl to divoký polibek, plný touhy a zoufalství nasbíraných za všechny ty roky. Hlava se mi točila, v uších šumělo, veškerý svět přestal existovat. Rukama jsem mu bloudil po zádech, nechtěl jsem vynechal ani milimetr.

"Přibližně nějak takto…" vydechl jsem, když jsem se odtáhl.

"Jenom?" zašeptal, naklonil se a začal se otírat svými rty o mé.

"Někdy i něco víc," připustil jsem a měl jsem pocit, že tolik nádherných prožitků v jednu chvíli snad nemůžu ani snést.

"A chceš víc?" hlesl.

"Chci cokoli, co jsi mi ochotný dát…"

A on mi dal sebe. Zašeptal mi to podmanivě do ucha a já ho vteřinu na to táhl k sobě do ložnice.

Byl to jednoznačně nejlepší sex mého života. Přestože jsme neznali svá těla, nevěděli jsme, co a jak se tomu druhému líbí, ne všechno se nám povedlo dokonale a napoprvé. Ale byli jsme spolu a to, co se nepovedlo na fyzickém prožitku, jednoznačně kompenzoval ten nádherný pocit v duši. Byl jsem jeho a on byl můj. Jenom můj.

Venku se pomalu šeřilo a my jsme leželi vedle sebe. Objímal jsem ho a představoval jsem si, jaké by to bylo, kdybych ho takto před spaním objímal už řadu let a věděl, že ještě řadu let objímat budu. Pohladil jsem ho po hrudi, krku a pak tváři. Nastavoval se mi jako mazlivá kočka. Bylo by nádherné mít možnost toto dělat kdykoli by se mi zamanulo. Jenže to bychom nesměli být těmi, kým jsme byli. Možná jsme se milovali k zešílení, ale v reálném životě bychom se po týdnu vztahu zabili. To jsme si velice dobře uvědomovali a byl to jeden z důvodů, proč jsme se nikdy o nic nepokusili. Ale ta představa byla nádherná.

Cítil jsem jeho prsty ve vlasech. Něco mi říkalo, že přemýšlí přesně nad tím samým. Pak si mě přivinul blíž a já postřehl, že se hruď pod mou rukou začíná zvedat rychleji a tak nějak trhaně.

"Hlavně nebreč," řekl jsem napůl žertovně a napůl výhružně. Ale do smíchu mi vůbec nebylo. Věděl jsem, že jestli začne on, tak já se neudržím.

Neposlechl mě. Slzami mi máčel polštář a opakoval ta slova, která jsme vždycky chtěl tak toužebně slyšet.

"Já tebe taky, Ženěčko. Taky."

Oči si m začaly klížit až někdy před půlnocí. On už spal delší dobu. Já mu ležel v obětí, vychutnával si ten pocit a připadal jsem si jako v pohádce. Jako princezna, co konečně našla svého osudového prince.

Jenže tato pohádka neměla mít šťastný konec, žádné šťastně až do smrti. Měla skončit špatně a oba jsme to věděli.

Ale necháme ji skončit až zítra.


End file.
